Cuando crezcas
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Rickon quería ser mayor, hasta que lo fue. Segundo puesto en el reto Dale voz a este personaje del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Cuando crezcas

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Dale voz a este personaje del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

En teoría iba a escribir algo alegre, pero estaba escuchando Never grow up de Taylor swift y me vino esto.

()()()()()()()()()()

Nunca me gustó el frío. Mamá decía que era como ella, que prefería el calor del sol. Ella siempre me tapaba por las noches y se sentaba en mi cama. Me hablaba hasta que me quedaba dormido. Me hablaba de Aguasdulces como si fuera una tierra llena de magia y de alegría y yo me dormía pensando que me gustaría ir allí alguna vez. Ella me prometió muchas veces que me llevaría.

–Cuando crezcas, mi niño, te llevaré a conocer el que fue mi hogar –Decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Y viendo su sonrisa nadie hubiera podido dudar de sus palabras.

Papá sí que me enseñó cada rincón de su hogar ancestral. Me cogía de la mano y me explicaba cada pequeño detalle. Yo adoraba ir con él a todas partes. Escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con curiosidad, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus consejos. Bran y yo no les prestábamos demasiada atención. Nos escabullíamos cuando nadie miraba y hacíamos eso que nos habían dicho que no hiciéramos jamás. Era divertido. Mi padre decía siempre:

–Cuando crezcas, hijo mío, no sabes el descanso que nos vas a dar.

Pero Bran y yo sabíamos que no estaba enfadado de verdad. Lo veíamos en sus ojos.

Bran y yo finjíamos estar muy arrepentidos, pero en cuanto estábamos solos nos poníamos a planear nuestra siguiente travesura. Bran siempre me chocaba la mano y me decía.

–Cuando crezcas, hermano, verás todo lo que tú y yo podemos hacer.

Y en su cara había tanta expectación que yo no podía evitar soñar con todas nuestras futuras aventuras.

Arya también hacía travesuras, y a veces también jugaba con nosotros, pero normalmente prefería hacerlo sola.

–Cuando crezcas, pequeñajo, podrás venir conmigo.

Su tono era burlón y después de decir eso me sacaba la lengua. Fue de ella de quien yo aprendí a hacerlo. Mamá se escandalizó mucho cuando me vio la primera vez. Yo le dije que se lo había visto hacer a Theon mientras Arya me guiñaba un ojo sin que mamá se diera cuenta.

Sansa sí que se dio cuenta de todo. No le dijo nada a mamá, pero sí nos regañó a Arya y a mí. Ella me habló sobre cómo tratar a las damas. Me dijo:

–Cuando crezcas, tendrás que comportarte como un caballero si quieres conquistar a una dama.

Yo no entendí del todo qué significaba "conquistar a una dama" pero siempre quise ser caballero, así que le prometí que no volvería a sacarle la lengua a nadie.

Robb, Theon y Jon, eran mucho mayores que yo. No eran caballeros, pero luchaban con espadas de madera y eso para mí era la mayor hazaña que había visto nunca. Un día les pedí que me dejaran entrenar con ellos. Robb me revolvió el pelo y contestó:

–Cuando crezcas, pequeño, yo mismo te enseñaré a luchar.

Cuando Robb creciera, él sería el señor de Invernalia. Una vez le pregunté a Jon si él también sería señor. Él negó con la cabeza. No lo entendí. Jon era hijo de papá y tenía la misma edad que Robb. Él me miró fijamente y respondió:

–Cuando crezcas lo entenderás, Rickon.

Theon Greyjoy sí sería un señor. No de Invernalia, como yo creí, sino de un lugar lejano en el mar. Él me habló del mar, de la sensación que uno tiene cuando va en un barco, una sensación que no puede compararse con nada. Él me aseguró que algún día, cuando él tuviera su propio barco me llevaría a navegar.

–quizá incluso te deje manejar el timón cuando crezcas.

Ninguno de ellos puede imaginarse cuánto deseaba que eso sucediera. Crecer, entrenar con la espada, vivir aventuras, visitar lugares en los que nunca había estado. Ahora supongo que debo haber crecido, porque ya no estoy en Invernalia, he subido a un barco, aunque no me han dejado coger el timón, y Osha ha empezado a enseñarme a usar el cuchillo.

Supongo que ahora soy mayor, pero no hay nada que desee más que volver a ser pequeño para estar otra vez con ellos. Si crecer significa alejarte de tu familia, quiero ser toda mi vida un bebé.


End file.
